Recently, large-scale-integration technology of semiconductor devices progress and high-density semiconductor chip packaging technology is required. For example, in a ubiquitous society, small size electronic devices having wireless communication as represented by handheld terminals such as a portable phone and a PDA are increased in the market, so that smaller and lighter electronic devices are required. From now on, requirements for multifunction and high performance electronics devices will be further increased in order to meet various requirements. Although the packaging interconnection technology of the semiconductor chip typically includes wire bonding technology, flip chip bonding technology, which realizes highest density, is often used as the high-density interconnection technology.
A semiconductor package, in which the semiconductor chip is packaged, has been studied and developed for a peripheral package such as a TSOP (thin small-outline package) and a QFP (quad flat package). And, a semiconductor package is developed for an area array package such as a BGA (ball grid array) and a CSP (chip-scale package), which supports a number of I/O pins. Particularly, in the case of chip-scale package (hereinafter, referred to as “CSP” or “chip-scale package” in this specification), chip size package with encapsulation resin is performed in order to realize easy bare chip handling. Specifically, this is obtained by encapsulating an entire surface of the semiconductor chip with a resin such that a bump electrode is exposed. The CSP is a resin-encapsulated semiconductor package in the chip size, so that this may easily realize the high-density electronic devices.
Together with the CSP, an MCP (multi-chip package) and an SiP (system in package) in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are packaged become mainstream of semiconductor package technology. In the MCP and the SiP, a plurality of bare chip is usually packaged. However, there is a case in which the bare chip cannot be easily obtained from a market as a product. In such a case, a semiconductor package itself in which the bare chip is resin-encapsulated is packaged in the MCP and the SiP instead of the bare chip. In this case, there is a problem that a size of the MCP or the SiP becomes large due to the large size of the semiconductor package.
In a wireless communication device, in general, not only one type of semiconductor device but also different types of semiconductor devices including a passive component should be packaged together. However, it is difficult to manufacture different types of semiconductor devices on one semiconductor chip (system LSI) due to difference in manufacturing processes of each device. And there is a problem that integration density cannot be made high enough by the MCP or the SiP on a printed circuit board. Therefore, advanced packaging technology to integrate not only one type of semiconductor device but also different types of semiconductor devices including the passive component into one chip is required.